


Pie

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Pie Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day when Castiel closes his bakery, he sees the same (probably) homeless man (always in dirty looking jeans and a black T-shirt) walk by the window, talking to himself. Cas feels bad for the man and one day he stops the man to give him free coffee and pie. It turns out that the “homeless guy” is Dean Winchester—who is walking to work at his job at the mechanic shop and usually talking to Sam via Bluetooth.</p><p>Prompt from a list from Destieldrabblesdaily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

It was always the same. The man with the big muscles and dirty clothes walked by every day at the same time. It had been like that since a few months ago.

Castiel, naturally, figured he was homeless.

It wasn't uncommon on the streets of the city to see people just wandering, no where really to be. This man, he wouldn't have any job to get to. Because, well, he seemed... A bit crazy. Not in a psychotic way, he just talked to himself. A lot. Almost every time Castiel had seem him he'd been talking.

It was a slow Sunday, and sure enough, around five fifteen, the man walked by. He wasn't talking to himself this time, so Castiel figured now was the best time to do it.

He walked to the glass store front and tapped the window.

The man stopped walking and turned around curiously. He saw Castiel and waved, but when he beckoned him in, he looked thrilled.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm Castiel, I'm just..." He stopped. Sometimes people got offended by handouts. This man sure seemed to look the type, but his smiling face said otherwise. Better stay safe though.

"I'm just trying out a new recipe. I have a pie in the back, butterscotch cinnamon, and I was wondering if you'd like to try it before it goes out."

"Wow, that actually sounds great. To what do I owe the honor?" He asked.

"I see you walk by every night, so I figured I'd stop you today." Castiel explained.

"Are you sure? I have money, I can pay for it if-"

"No no, this is on me. I need a new taste tester." Castiel said. Dean smiled wide and ducked his head almost shyly.

"Alright, hey this could work. I'm Dean, by the way. I should introduce myself if I'm eating your food." Dean smiled. Cas smiled back.

"Stay right there, I'll go get it." Castiel said. He walked swiftly to the back and picked up the new pan. He had been meaning to try this one later, but Dean being the first one to try it was even better. He's have different taste buds, and maybe a different opinion.

"Alright, here you go." He said, setting down the pie in front of him. It was still hot, and Dean breathed in deep, trying to smell in.

"This looks incredible Cas, but..." Dean stopped.

"What is it?"

"I can't accept a whole pie man, that's too much. I mean, not too much, I'd eat myself sick, but I'd feel bad eating off this whole pie without paying you something." Dean said. Cas nodded and went to the counter, bending over and retrieving a plastic knife and some forks.

Cas walked back and cut into the pie sloppily, cutting two pieces, one large and one smaller, and Dean followed his lead. He pulled two napkins from the container on the small table and put one in front of each of them. Castiel served the slices and scooted his own chair in. He handed Dean a fork and smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah, this is great." Dean said. He took a bite of his pie first, and he moaned as he chewed.

"Is that good or bad? Did I put in salt instead of sugar?! Oh god, I-"

"Cas, shush, this is amazing. Holy shit, this is- Christ. This rivals apple pie." Dean said.

Cas relaxed and sat back to try his. It was good, it could use whipped cream, but it was good on its own. Dean acted like it was the best thing on the planet, as he scarfed his down.

"You know, if this was ice cream, I'd be in the hospital from brain freeze." Dean joked. Cas smiled and took another bite of his.

"Is it really that good?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Seriously, this would be great for the menu. Although, you do run a bakery, so I'd expect nothing less then great." Dean smiled.

The rest of the time they ate silently, Dean wolfing his down and Castiel eating slower. He wasn't one for sweets, despite the job. Dean smiled up at him a few times, mouth stuffed full and making it comical.

When Dean finished, Cas slid the whole pie towards him. Dean just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I'd get fat eatin' all this. My little brothers' been hounding me about loosing some weight, and I shouldn't." Dean chuckled.

"You have a brother? What's his name?"

"Sam, he's great. Maybe I can bring him in some time." Dean offered. Cas nodded, thinking maybe Sam wasn't real.

"I would enjoy that. So, would you like to come back next week? To try something new?" Cas asked.

"Absolutely. I love me some pie!" Dean laughed. He stood up, and Cas shook his hand.

"It was nice to finally talk to you Dean." Cas said.

"Same to you. See you soon." Dean smiled.

* * *

Their now tradition of sorts continued for a few weeks. Cas scoured the Internet for new recipes, anything from raspberry to chicken pot pie.

_"This isn't technically pie Cas."_

_"Don't complain Dean."_

During their time together, Cas had begun to think of Dean as a friend. He was witty and wasn't afraid to say what he thought outright.

_"Seriously, stick to apple. I don't know if pear and lemon were meant to go together."_

It was nice to see him every day. Cas found himself anxious for the moment Dean walked by every day, just so he could wave silently and give him a big smile.

It was about a month after that first visit that Dean was talking to himself, this time furiously. Cas had thought he'd made a change, but it seemed not. He frowned as Dean yelled and tugged at his hair. He didn't wave, and Cas' face fell.

The next day, Dean didn't walk by. In fact, he didn't walk by for another week. Cas was starting to get worried. When he did, a few days later, he was muttering and fussing. Finally, he yanked at his ear, and walked in. He looked tired, and he was covered in what looked like grease and oil like he always was, but more so today. He opened the door and stomped inside, much to Cas' surprise.

"Hey Castiel, got any pie today?" Dean asked. His face was in a scowl, but he seemed to be trying to remain positive.

Cas wordlessly motioned to a chair and went to the back. He grabbed a plate and a fork, and pulled an apple pie from behind the heat lamp. When he came back out and put the whole pie in front of Dean, he didn't argue before he dug into it, not bothering with the plate.

"Dean, what happened?" Cas asked.

"There was a shitty guy at the garage. My boss, Bobby, he's a family friend. He went out of town, and the replacement manager fired me as soon as he was gone, just because I do better work then him. Fucking Gordon." Dean snarled. Cas squinted in confusion.

"Bobby was on vacation, and he threatened to skin me alive if I called, so I've been out a weeks pay. Bobby came home and fired the guy, but now he's out for my head. He's called every garage and gas station in the area just in case, so they won't hire me. I lost one job out of it, and now I can't get rehired, so I've only got one job." Dean explained.

He seemed to deflate, and Cas reached over the table. He put his hand on Deans, and held it gently.

"It'll be alright." Cas said.

"I know. I just really need this job. I can't support myself, much less my brother, without more then one job." Dean sighed. Cas took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Dean... I've tried not to mention this, but if you want to move in with me, my house is always open to you."

"What? No, it's ok. I'm not that bad off. I live with my brother."

"Your brother. Your... Little brother?"

"Yeah, that's who I was talking to outside. He's pissed at Gordon, but I keep saying there's nothing I can do."

"Dean, how old is your brother?"

"He's twenty four. Got a fiancé and everything. I'm trying to put him through law school man, but I'm crashed at his house and taking up his food and guest bed, this is crazy." Dean said.

"You... Talk to your brother. Outside. When you walk by here."

"Yeah, Cas, what are you not following? I got my Bluetooth right here." Dean said. He pulled it out of his pocket and Cas' stomach dropped.

"You have a job. And a house. And a Bluetooth. You weren't talking to yourself- Dean, I've made a mistake." Cas said quietly. He put his face in his arms in the table and laughed.

"Man, are you ok?" Dean asked.

"No, no I'm not. I feel terrible. I've read you completely wrong." Cas said quietly.

"Why? Did you think I was just a crazy homeless guy?" Dean laughed. Then he stopped laughing.

"Oh my god, that's exactly what you thought, isn't it? Son of a bitch!" Dean laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you! It's just, you're always dirty, and you almost always wear the same outfit, and you were talking to- I mean, I thought you were talking to yourself. I wasn't even sure Sam was real. I'm so sorry." Cas said quietly.

"This mean I have to pay for the pie?" Dean asked.

"No, it's still free, I assure you. I'm just... Very embarrassed right now." Cas chuckled. His cheeks were bright red, he could feel it, but Dean just smiled.

"Guess I should get a haircut and clean up after work more, huh?" Dean said.

"No, you're fine. This was my fault." Cas said quickly.

"Nah, you're probably right there on the dot. I'm going to be homeless if I don't get another job soon, because it's Sams college fund or a new apartment fund, and there's no way I'm giving up Sams dreams." Dean scoffed.

"You could work here." Cas said quietly.

"What?"

"You could help me here. I could use some help in the morning. Making the pie crust and cleaning from the day before. I usually leave the dishes for the next morning. They soak overnight." Cas said.

"You're serious?"

"Of course. Despite our previous humiliating circumstances, I'd consider you a friend. If a friend needs s job, I've got a spot. If you were to come in at eleven, you could wash dishes, make crust and fillings, make it to your job at your garage later, and still come back to help me close."

"So if I said yes, I'd have a second job right now?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Jeez Cas, thank you." Dean said excitedly, standing up. He walked around the table, and before Cas knew what was happening he was being pulled up and into a hug.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for calling you homeless."

"Hey, homeless ain't bad. It just means I've got to work a little harder. And I will. Even though I have a free house right now." Dean chuckled. Cas smiled.

"Good. Should we start now? I can show you how to make the crust." Cas offered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll use it to make my moms apple pie." Dean smiled.

"You can bake from memory?"

"Yeah, call it a talent. It'll come in useful. Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't mean any offense to the homeless. Just thought I'd say that. :p


End file.
